


Permanent Solution

by Storyteller362



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, a helpful teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362
Summary: Ms. Mendeleiev had a theory: Ladybug and Chat Noir were in one of her classes. In which Ms. Mendeleiev figures out who Chat Noir and Ladybug really are and wants to help. Minor Adrienette. Complete Oneshot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Permanent Solution

Dominique Mendeleiev had a theory and just like the scientist she was, she tested it. After the TV and kwami scandal she kept a low profile not to tell anyone. Otherwise she'd look like an even bigger fool if she was wrong. Her theory: Ladybug and Chat Noir were in one of her classes. Which one was up for debate, but it wasn't her homeroom that was for damn sure. So, her line of thinking naturally lead to Mrs. Bustier's class. They two often switched off teaching different subjects.

Now don't get her wrong, Caline Bustier was a nice woman, sweet, maybe a little naïve. However, that woman was an idiot. It only took one lunch period to deduce that the Parisian heroes were Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.

With that in mind there was a plan to test this and possibly help her students. Granted she didn't know if they knew who each other was or not. However, this was the best solution. Permanent partners and permanent seats.

Honestly why didn't she think of this before? With the permission from the school board (she'd never go to Damocles that's for sure. The man could be bought off and not too bright). It was killing a bird with two stones. The hassle of finding partners and rearranging seats to get to said partners or complaining they didn't like who was remaining left. Pleased with herself she moved around her homeroom. Just so she didn't have to tip anyone off. She was aware how her students perceived her. She was strict and not as nice and yes it hurt. However, this little thing she was testing was something that this so called "villain" would do.

"Alright everyone stand near the front you probably heard the drill from my other classes," said Dominique glaring at all the students shuffling to the front of the room. "Nathaniel, I need you right here in the front next to Nino."

Great, this was going off to a wonderful start. The two often got distracted enough and she could keep a close eye on them. They groaned but took their seats anyway. Apparently, it had gotten around that the school board caught wind of her plan and let her to do it.

"Let's see front next to the door Adrien and Marinette."

Marinette had squeaked and blue eyes wide with a fixed grin on her face her book bag falling out of her hands. Adrien picked it up for her and headed toward the seats. Honestly, she wasn't that much of a romantic but that was cute.

"Now behind Nathaniel and Nino will be Sabrina and Chloe."

She couldn't believe that she had to do that, but otherwise Chloe might never actually turn her homework otherwise.

"Behind Adrien will be Alya and behind Marinette will be Kim."

Then a hand shot up from the remaining students still standing. Of course, it would be Miss Rossi ready to complain as she spotted the Italian girl. She had heard so much about this girl that Dominque had a plan. It was rather harsh, but she was a harsh teacher and these students needed a reality check. People don't always work with the people they like in life.

"Ms. Mendeleiev, I think I should be able to sit near the front. It's where I learn the best and it would help with my vision. You see I can't really see as well from anywhere else in the classroom."

Everyone else in the class sighed and looked at Ms. Mendeleiev, who barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I will move you where I see fit Ms. Rossi until I see a written note from your doctor and the school has verified it. That rule in your school handbook in part 3 subsection B. If you have any other problems please take it up with the school board and the nurse. Until I get that in writing everyone has assigned seats."

Alya looked like she would argue but thought better of it.

A couple of the kids around her snickered as Lila fumed but said nothing. Then Dominique glared at them quieting everyone in the room. Then continued with her seating chart. Rose and Juleka behind Sabrina and Chloe. Ivan and Mylene behind Alya and Kim. Then finally Max in the back with a seat to himself with Alix and Lila across from him.

This wasn't that bad of an arrangement.

"Ms. Mendeleiev, I think this new arrangement works," said Chloe and she just raised an eyebrow. "Being in the second row works out so much better."

Right. Dominique was pretty sure she only said that because she could get away with painting her nails or something. Nevertheless, she had Nino and Nathaniel in the front, so they didn't get distracted. Shaking her head, she used her laser pointer and gestured to the board with it.

"Turn to page 394," she droned. "And start the questions over the periodic table until class ends."

Hmm, Dominique looked down at her notes she had written down. They were so far behind in the curriculum. They'd never catch up but that did give her a small idea.

"Marientte and Adrien please see me after class."

Everyone in the class looked at them for a moment before turning to answer the questions she assigned. She kept an eye on Marinette and Adrien they were pretty good at keeping their little secret, minus all the trips to the bathroom and modeling 'emergencies.' Dominique tapped on her desk before the bell rang.

Adrien and Marinette stumbled to stand in front of her desk. She eyed the two holding hands and exchanging hushed words to each other. In a way it was kind of cute.

"Ms. Mendeleiev is something wrong?" asked Adrien standing close to the girl.

This was going to be fun to watch unfold whatever comes next. Dominique checked outside the three of her doors that nobody was around.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," she said rubbing her forehead some.

Then pushed the copies of her notes to them. Marinette's eyes grew wide and Adrien said nothing puzzled.

"Wha…?" asked the blond and she just restrained herself from shaking her head.

"This is notes for next weeks lectures."

They still said nothing and she inwardly cursed. She was going to have to tell them that she knew, or their grades would suffer the consequences. They had decent grades but the amount of times that they'd be out of class would eventually take some toll on them.

"Thank you, Ms. Mendeleiev," said Marinette, "but why are you giving them to us?"

"Because I know you're Ladybug." She pointed to her and then to Adrien. "And he's Chat Noir."

The two froze and it was silent. Dominique watched as Marinette's face turned an interesting shade of red that would rival the Ladybug catsuit. Adrien had dropped his backpack landing in a thud on the floor. Then the stuttering started.

"What makes you think?"

"Wow, what an imagination."

"I mean sure there might be some similarities."

"My father has a special place he wants me to go during an akuma attack," said Adrien quickly catching her eye.

"And I live right across the street. It's probably better to hide in my own room you know?" said Marinette masking how anxious she was getting

She just sighed and laid it out right in front of them.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, you have missed out on class going to the bathroom so many times, I'm starting to think you have a tent there. If you're not Ladybug I'm going to request from your parents directly for a doctor's note, just as I had for Miss Rossi."

The raven-haired girl blanched, and a rather odd sound came out of the back of her throat. Then turned to Adrien who had a passive look on his face.

"Mr. Agreste, I will ask for a note from your father or better yet get your schedule from the secretary. I don't think that they'd have emergency modeling sessions in the middle of your classes. I humbly request real notes. That I'm willing to call and verify."

Dominique glared down at the two of them. Now they were both quiet and then suddenly, Adrien hugged her, as if he was protecting her. Marinette buried her still red face into his shirt.

"What are you going to do?" asked Adrien his voice hard.

Then Dominique just chuckled shaking her head. Caline Bustier would love this if she saw them. Like a prince rescuing his princess. No wonder she "shipped" them whatever that meant.

"Didn't you hear me? Take the notes and study them. You have the list of assignments for the next week. If either of you need to get out of class for your duties, just say you're doing something for me. Most of the teachers are afraid of me not to ask questions."

Marinette had straightened up when she heard that. An incredulous look on her face finally sputtering out.

"You want to help us?"

"Of course, I want to help you, I'm a teacher it's my job," she said with a sigh. "I hope you two still have your syllabus. My contact information is on there if you need me."

"Wow thank you Ms. Mendeleiev," said Adrien. "But what will we do when the others are working on this?"

"The next weeks, however, the experiments we'll do as a class so please refrain from trying to do those in an uncontrolled environment. Just try not to take advantage of this outside of akuma attacks alright? I only ask in return that you return to your classes if school isn't canceled and to do your assignments. It'd be nice to actually have some students caught up."

Then there was a boom outside in courtyard. Students across the way rushed to the window to check out what happened. From her spot Dominique watched from the corner of her eye as they nodded at each other. Dominique shut the blinds to her class and locked the doors.

"Now hurry up, you don't have all day."

With that Chat Noir and Ladybug appeared in her classroom and bounded out.

Well this was going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> Story 2 of five planned Miraculous fics. I don't think I'll have anymore, but the next one will be super fluffy post reveal older Adrinette.


End file.
